My White Angel
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak dari seorang yang berpengaruh di dunia. Dia adalah mahasiswi yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan model cantik, bernama Sasuke. Kedua nya masih merahasiakan hubungan percintaan mereka, lantaran takut tidak mendapatkan harta warisan dari kedua orang tua. FemNaruXFemSasu. OOC berat. Yuri. lemon Scene asemm banget. maybe


**MY WHITE ANGEL**

**YURI**

**FEM NARUTO X FEM SASUKE**

**HUMOR, ROMANCE**

**NC-17. LEMON. RATED M PLUS-PLUS**

**ANNIE SAKKIE**

**One Shot**

Pagi ini bukan lah pagi yang menyenangkan buat ku. Bagaimana mungkin putri tunggal keluarga Namikaze bisa di guyur air saat tengah berada dalam mimpi yang indah. _Oh My God_ demi buah dada Kaasan yang berukuran besar, aku bukan lah seorang pemalas. Uhm…sedikit pemalas maksud ku. Aku memang sangat susah untuk bangun di pagi hari, bahkan jam weker yang di belikan Tousan di luar negeri yang memiliki suara bak Bom Nagasima tidak lah mempan untuk membuka mata ku. Entah lah kenapa bisa sampai semalas itu. Aku akan bangun dengan sendiri nya saat matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Namun aku pasti di sambut dengan lemparan sendok sayur oleh Kaasan ku atau pukulan mesra Koran bekas oleh Tousan. Hah…tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Entah siapa yang menyiram kan air comberan pada wajah cantik ku padahal aku kan masih bobok-bobok cantik. Niat ku untuk protes sirna entah kemana saat ku tatap wajah tersangka penyiraman itu. Sungguh aku tidak pernah melihat wajah yang begitu menakutkan seperti itu, bahkan melebihi wajah tanpa make-up Sakura atau wajah Hinata yang baru bangun tidur. Tidak sanggup untuk melayangkan protes yang sudah ku susun rapi di dalam otak , akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku bangun dan bersiap untuk ke kampus. Sejenak aku mengingat padahal kuliah baru di mulai siang hari nanti, tapi dari pada aku mati di bumi hangus kan oleh Kaasan mendingan aku mandi dan segera lekas pergi kemana pun asal kan tidak di rumah ini.

Menatap cermin, ku perhatikan dengan seksama bentuk tubuh ku yang tengah telanjang maklum lah kan aku punya kamar mandi pribadi di kamar. Lumayan juga aku ini. Kulit ku ekstotik dengan warna _tan_ alami. Tubuh ku tinggi dan aku langsing—menurut ku sendiri. Aku memang selalu mengaca dan akan mengomentari diriku sendiri di depan cermin setiap kali selesai mandi. Aku tidak ingin salah satu bagian tubuh yang paling aku sayangi hilang atau di curi saat aku tengah tertidur. Aku harus meneliti benar-benar setiap jengkal tubuh dengan melototi tubuhku, segera aku mengambil bra dan celana dalam di lemari. Aku tidak ingin terserang flu karena kelamaan telanjang bulat di tengah terpaan udara dingin yang berhembus dari _air conditioner_ yang terpasang apik di atas dinding. Oh…aku sangat suka warna _AC_ itu, warna nya sangat keren. Oke next, aku sangat tidak berminat membahas bagaimana aku mendapat kan _AC_ dengan warna keren itu, atau berapa harga nya. Hello…. aku masih telanjang sekarang. Sangat tidak menyenangkan bukan bila saat telanjang begini aku harus membahas masalah _AC_.

Aku keluar dari kamar sesaat setelah memastikan bahwa penampilan ku cukup oke. Aku tentu tidak ingin salah kostum seperti Ino seminggu yang lalu. Aku harus tampil sempurna mengingat posisi ku sebagai senior di Universitas ku. Aku harus menjadi tauladan yang baik pada kouhai-kouhai ku. Terlebih aku adalah putri tunggal keluarga Namikaze yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Astaga…kalian harus tahu bahwa keluarga ku adalah keluarga yang cukup di segani di Negara ini, bahkan Tousan ku di daulat menjadi salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di dunia menurut salah satu majalah bisnis yang sangat terkenal. Ayolah kalian pasti tahu tahu nama majalah itu. Tapi aku sangat membenci mengingat wajah ayahku yang terpampang di majalah tersebut sangatlah buruk rupa. Apakah majalah itu tidak memiliki semacam kru make up artist. Kelihatan nya ayah ku tidak di beri dandanan pada wajah nya. Terbukti begitu buruk nya wajah Tousan saat di majalah. Aku bahkan membuang begitu saja majalah yang harga nya mahal itu tanpa membaca artikel nya terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin melukai bola mata biru indah ku karena kejelek an wajah tanpa make up Tousan ku.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto..tumben. Apakah kau mimpi buruk nak ?" tanya Tousan ku saat aku baru saja mendudukan pantat seksi ku pada kursi di meja makan.

"Iya Tou-chan. Sangat buruk sekali " sahut ku kesal sambil melirik Kaasan ku yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau bisa cerita pada Tousan apa mimpi mu itu…. " sahut Kaasan ku sambil terkikik geli dan hanya ku sahut dengan dengusan kesal. Ayolah kenapa keluarga ini konyol sekali. Betapa besar dan luas nya meja makan ini padahal hanya ada tiga orang penghuni tetap yang memakan di sini. Bahkan sebegitu besar nya mungkin bisa untuk 10 orang. Seperti nya Tousan ku suka menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan membeli meja makan yang mewah seperti ini.

"Jangan bahas lagi… " ketus ku lalu ku minum susu _low fat _yang menjadi menu wajib ku di pagi hari.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu Naru chan. Kau sudah dewasa kan. Sampai kapan Kaasan harus selalu membangunkan mu seperti ini?" Mulai deh ceramah pagi hari Kaasan ku. Aduh..bisa tidak sih aku tidak mendengar kecerewetan wanita paruh baya yang ku sebut Ibu ini. Aku cukup lapar dan….mengantuk. Ayolah aku tidur tengah malam semalam karena tugas brengsek yang di berikan _Sensei _ku. Ku hitung hanya 4 jam aku istirahat. Aku ingin sekali menutup mata barang sebentar.

"Ayolah Kaasan. Naru sudah lapar di mulai sarapan nya " mintaku kesal karena kalau tidak segera di hentikan pasti akan lama ceramahan Kaasan. Aku tidak ingin mood ku semakin rusak di hari ini.

"Baiklah kita mulai sarapan nya " jawab Kaasan lalu mulai menyendokan nasi pada piring ku.

.

.

.

"Tousan aku nanti akan menginap di apartemen Sasuke. Jadi aku tidak pulang hari ini. Jangan tunggu aku ya " kata ku pada Tousan saat aku akan melajukan mobil mewah ku menuju Universitas.

"Uhmm…Sasuke ?" Tousan tampak berpikir dengan menggaruk-nggaruk rambut pirang nya seperti monyet yang kurang kerjaan. Sepertinya Tousan ini tidak mengenal Sasuke . Padahal kan baru kemarin Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah. Kenapa orang pikun ini bisa berpengaruh pada dunia sih. Sepertinya harus di revisi lagi deh.

"Iya..yang anaknya cantik. Adik dari Itachi nii. Ayolah Tousan kenapa kau pelupa sekali sih…" Jawab ku kesal sambil menyala kan radio di mobil ku.

"Oh..anaknya Fugaku ya. Iya Tousan ingat kok. Tentu saja karena dia sangat cantik. Eh bukan kah dia model terkenal. Bisa kah Tousan meminta foto dan tanda tangan nya…" Kami Sama aku harus nya ingat bahwa keluarga ku tidak lah sempurna seperti yang di beritakan di majalah.

"Ku dengar dia sekarang sedang dekat dengan artis..uhmm…siapa ya nama nya yang ganteng itu loh. Yang dari keluarga Hyuga…" Sekarang apalagi ini. Tadi tidak ingat dan kini malah bergosip. Aku menepuk dahi ku pelan mengingat ayah ku adalah pria yang suka melihat berita infotaiment. Bahkan ayah ku sekarang berlangganan tabloid yang mengabarkan berita para artis tersebut. Oh Tuhan kenapa aku bisa sangat lupa dengan keanehan pada keluarga ku.

"Neji Hyuga maksud ayah. Sudah lah jangan bergosip nanti aku bisa terlambat. Aku berangkat dulu Tou chan " pamit ku lalu ku tutup jendela kaca dari mobil mewah ku. Berharap untuk saat ini saja aku tidak ingin melihat wajah orang yang menjadi kepala keluarga ku.

"JANGAN LUPA FOTO DAN TANDA TANGAN DARI SASUKE CHAN YA, NARU~~~!" teriak ayah yang masih bisa ku dengar dari dalam mobil.

###################

Ku matikan mesin mobil ku saat sudah sampai Universitas. Ku tatap jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan ku. Pukul 09.15. Hah~ menghela nafas panjang ku usap rambut pirangku ke belakang. Masih 3 jam lagi perkuliahan di mulai. Apa yang harus kulakukan selama itu. Apa aku harus masuk ke kelas atau ke perputakaan. _Shit_…aku bukan lah kutu buku. Aku lebih memilih belanja ke Mall atau berada di café . Tapi lagi-lagi aku mengumpat kasar, ini masih lah tergolong pagi. Mana ada pusat perbelanjaan buka di hari yang masih pagi seperti ini. Kalau café memang sudah ada yang buka, tapi buat apa aku ke kafe selama 3 jam bila aku hanya akan menghabis kan segelas minuman. Aku sedang diet sekarang tidak mungkin aku mengemil sesuatu karena aku takut gemuk. Apa aku menghubungi teman-teman ku saja. Oh _Fuck_… lagi-lagi kata-kata kotor keluar dari bibir seksi ku, aku tersadar bahwa teman-teman ku sangat lah malas seperti ku. Mungkin mereka masih sibuk dengan iler mereka. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah kasur Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Dasar teman pemalas. Aku tahu dari mana aku dapat kan sifat pemalas ku. Mungkin dari… teman-teman ku.

_Teman …._

_Teman…._

_Aku punya teman…_

_Teman sepermainan…_

_Akh..akh..akh…_

**_#PLAK#_**

_._

_._

Sekelebat nama terlintas di otak ku yang jenius—lagi-lagi menurut ku sendiri.

_SASUKE…_

_UCHIHA SASUKE_

Benar juga aku kan masih punya sahabat yang 'normal'. Tentu saja karena itu adalah my beloved love. Hehehe kalian jangan kaget ya, diam-diam aku sedang menjalin kasih dengan model wanita yang di kagumi Tousan loh. Kami memang masih merahasia kan hubungan absurd yang sangat tidak lazim ini pada semua orang, telebih mengingat posisi ku dan karir pacar ku sebagai model. Bisa-bisa aku dan Sasuke akan di buang dan di asingkan oleh keluarga kami. _Hell no…_aku tidak ingin nama ku di coret dari daftar nama penerima warisan yang W.O.W milik keluarga ku. Tidak dan terima kasih. Aku juga sangat paham akan karir Sasuke yang kini mulai merangkak naik. Dia juga pasti akan di benci oleh keluarga nya yang sangat disegani itu. Tapi untung lah ayah Sasuke tidak termasuk sebagai daftar orang berpengaruh pada dunia seperti Tousan ku. Ayah Sasuke bukan lah pebisnis, tapi karir nya sebagai kepolisian sudah sangat tidak di ragukan lagi. Kakak nya pun juga mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Itachi nii-kakak Sasuke sangat lah tampan dan gagah. Sungguh dia adalah pangeran abad ini. Aku saja sempat jatuh cinta pada calon kakak ipar ku itu, hahahaha oke aku mulai ngelantur.

_"__Halo Sasuke-chan. Kau berada dimana sekarang ?"_ Tanya ku pada Sasuke saat ia sudah menjawab panggilanku melalui ponsel.

_"__Aku masih ada di apartemen Naru nii." _Suara nya serak dan seksi sekali pasti ia masih tidur. Maafkan aku sayang aku sudah mengganggu tidur cantik mu .

_"__Hmm…aku bangun terlalu pagi dan baru ingat kalau kuliah ku di mulai saat siang hari. Boleh kah aku ke apartemen mu baby " _kataku bohong. Mana mungkin kan aku jujur kalau aku baru saja di siram dengan air comberan oleh Kaasan ku. No way..aku tidak ingin pacar cantik ku ini ilfil pada ku.

_"__Hn..baiklah. Aku tunggu di apartemen ya…" _

_"__Apakah kau sudah sarapan. Aku akan membawakan mu sesuatu bila kau mau ?" _tawarku lalu ku hidupkan mesin mobil ku

_"__Belum…aku sudah di buatkan sarapan oleh Deidara nii tadi pagi. Tidak perlu repot "_

_"__Oh oke..aku akan sampai 15 menit lagi. Mandi dan dandan yang cantik ya sayang…"_

_"__Hn…."_

Aku terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang menggunakan gumaman melegenda milik keluarga Uchiha. Padahal aku sudah melarang nya menjawab seperti itu bila dengan ku. Aku melajukan mobil ku keluar Universitas lalu menuju ke apartemen mewah milik pacarku. Hah..semoga saja dia sudah mandi dan wangi. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Aku rindu juga padanya padahal kemarin dia baru saja datang ke rumah ku. Agak nya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis cantik itu

.

.

.

Ku rebah kan tubuh ku pada kasur empuk milik pacar ku saat aku sudah sampai di apartemen nya. Tempat tidur ini adalah tempat favorit ku. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudkan mengingat ini adalah rated M plus-plus. Hahaha….. oke serius sekarang. Ku tatap dia yang sedang mengganti baju di depan ku. Tubuh nya yang semula basah karena guyuran air dari shower kini mulai kering dan ia bersiap untuk memakai bra nya yang bermotif renda dengan warna ungu gelap. Itu bra yang bagus sekali aku tidak heran selera Sasuke dalam memilih dalaman sangat elegan dan…naughty. Ia sepertinya agak kesusahan mengaitkan bra itu di punggung mulus nya. Butuh bantuan ku, eh ?

"Kau kesulitan sayang ?" bisik ku pelan di telinganya sambil ku tahan jemarinya yang kini sibuk dengan pengait itu di punggungnya.

"Iya agak susah juga. Maklum ini kan bra baru yang kudapat dari iklan …"jawab nya

"Bisa aku bantu mengaitkan nya. Atau…melepas nya ?" godaku pelan lalu ku remas gundukan besar itu yang sangat menggoda iman.

"Ukh…kau mesum sekali Naru nii. Bukan kah kemarin kita sudah melakukan nya ?" rajuknya lalu mengelus pelan punggung tangan ku yang kini sibuk memberi pijatan di payudara nya. Salam perkenalan kah ini ?

"Tidak ada cukup dalam kampus hidup ku . Terlebih lagi bila menyantap tubuh anak nakal seperti mu " kataku dengan desahan nafas yang kubuat-buat di tengkuk lehernya lalu ke hirup dalam-dalam aroma harum yang menguar di sana. Hah…benar-benar ini sudah seperti candu. Aku selalu terhanyut oleh aroma harum yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Apakah ini sejenis feromon. Entah lah yang penting aku mulai horny sekarang.

"Nnnh…ssshh…akh Naru nii…" lenguhnya pelan saat ku hisap kulit lehernya. Bekas yang kemarin saja belum hilang kini tanda yang baru kembali ku buat. Biar lah kissmark ini sangat indah saat terpeta di kulit mulus nya.

"Kau sudah mulai _turn on_ sayang. Bisa kita mulai sekarang ?" ajak ku lalu ku tarik tubuhnya dan kerebah kan di ranjang king size miliknya.

"Akh…akh..hhhh…akh.."Desahnya pelan karena ku raba paha mulus nan putih miliknya. Sungguh aku tidak lah pernah bosan mengecap segala jengkal bagian tubuhnya. Kulitnya, aroma nya, suara nya. Ekspresi memohon nya, desahan nya..aku sangat menyukai sisi lain Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya pada ku ia pertontonkan.

Perlahan ku lumat bibir tipis merah muda nya yang tiada henti mendesis-desis. Ku kecup pelan pada awalnya dan ku lumat habis seolah itu adalah _candy _rasa jeruk kesukaan ku. Ku gerak kan lidah ku untuk mengajak nya bermain. Akh..sungguh pintar sekali gerakan pelan namun pasti lidah mungilnya. Decakan saliva terdengar bak alunan music yang menggairan kan untuk berbuat lebih. Tak terelakan saliva ku dan miliknya yang tak terbendung mulai merembes keluar membasahi dagu ku. Owh wow apa ini. Sejak kapan pacar ku yang innocent berubah nakal seperti ini. Ia kini mulai aggressive dengan menggiggiti lidah ku sehingga aku harus menahan nyeri yang di pangkal lidah ku.

"Uhmm…mmmhh..mmpph….mmpck…." lenguhnya pelan di tengah kenikmatan di rongga mulut kecilnya. Karena aku sebagai pendominasi, tentunya aku bisa membalik kan keadaan yang awalnya di tawan menjadi me nawan. Ku goyang kan lidah ku di rongga mulutnya entah sudah berapa kali. Ku absen gigi putihnya yang rapi sebagai salam perkenalan. Karena bosan dengan hanya deep kiss, kini tangan ku yang menganggur mulai ku gerakaan di belahan dada yang indah itu. Ku remas pelan agar ia tidak merasa kesakitan. Aku masih sadar sedikit walaupun nafsu mulai menyapu kewarasan ku. Reaksinya sangat luar biasa saat kupelintir pelan benda bulat kecil yang kini tegang di puncak payudara nya. Tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat dan salivanya mulai mengalir semakin deras. Ku lepaskan ciuman maut ku karena aku mulai merasa sesak. Aku juga tidak ingin Sasuke menjadi pingsan karena kurangnya oksigen di otak dan paru-paru nya.

"Akh..akh..hhh..sshh..nnnhhhh…akkhhhh…." desah nya erotis saat aku jilat payudaranya yang berwarna putih susu. _Oh My God_ … sungguh indah cipataan Mu. Kini celana dalam ku mulai basah. Aku harus segera memberinya kepuasan. Sabar ya vagina ku sebentar lagi akan ku bebaskan.

"Sasu sayang. Bisa kau bantu aku melepas baju ku. Kau tidak ingin telanjang sendirian kan ?" Bisik ku pada telinga nya lalu ku jilat pelan saat ia mengangguk mengikuti perintah ku. Ia mulai melepas Bra beserta celana dalam ku saat rok dan kemeja sudah terlebih dahulu tanggal. Ia kecup pelan Bagian payudara ku yang mnyembul keluar dari Bra.

"SSssshhh…akhh.."desah ku keenak kan. Sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Yang di bawah mulai banjir dengan cairan kewanitaan ku. Tubuh ku menjadi sangat sensitive sekarang. Sentuhan halus nya di tubuh ku membuat ku nyaman serta horny.

"engghh….akh..akhhhh!" desah ku keras saat ia mulai mengecup dan mengulum puting kecokelatan ku. Aku benar-benar lemah dengan titik itu. Ia sungguh pintar memperlakukan benda kecil dengan banyak saraf itu. Aku kuwalahan sekarang. Terpaan kenikmatan yang di berikan Sasuke membuat mataku semakin gelap oleh nafsu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi pada Naughty cat yang kini sibuk mengulum puting dan menyesapnya bagai bayi kelaparan.

"Slrph..slrphh…apakah nikmat Naru chan ?" tanya nya dengan pandangan mata sayu dan wajah merah padam. Sungguh ia sangatlah cantik sekarang. Rambut panjang nya yang berwarna hitam terlihat berantakan, wajah cantik putih mulusnya kini merona merah, mata onix besar nya terlihat sayu dan saliva yang masih setia menetes di dagunya membuat sosok indah itu menjadi nakal.

"akhh..iya…nikmat ..akhh..akhh "jawabku di tengah desahan ku. Ku sentuh pelan bagian celana dalam nya. Dia sudah sangat basah sekali. Tidak sabar, eh ?

Ku rebahkan kembali tubuh polos tanpa busana itu lalu ku tindihi. Lagi dan lagi ku lumat bibir seksi nya. Aku suka respon nya saat aku mulai mencumbu mulutnya. Telapak tangan ku yang sudah gatal sedari tadi mulai merambah di daerah rawan nya. Ehh sudah basah dan sebagian cairan itu menetes keluar dan membasahi sprei. Dia benar-benar sangat terangsang dengan fore play yang ku lakukan.

"Nhhh…engghhh…ahh..ahh….ssshh..ohh..ohhh…." desah nya lembut saat ku landaskan ciuman-ciuman panas dari mulut, leher, dada, perut dan kini sampai di mahkota nya. Ku hentikan sejenak kecupan ku dan ia kelihatan nya mau protes. Hahahah….anak nakal ini merengek minta di manja rupanya. Ayo memohon pada ku sayang….

"ke..kenapa..berhenti ?" tanya nya dengan nada frustasi saat menatap ku.

"Kau ingin aku yang seperti apa. Kata kan Sasuke ?" tanya ku dengan kerlingan nakal. Agak nya pacar ku yang bersatatus sebagai kouhai di Universitas harus sedikit di beri pelajaran. Tentunya pelajaran tentang seks. Dia memunduk kan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia malu. Lucu sekali kekasih ku ini.

"Sasuke kenapa diam…kau ingin aku yang seperti apa…" ia tidak menjawab dan hanya diam. Sungguh menggoda bungsu Uchiha ini sudah menjadi hobi ku. Terlebih lagi di tengah seks seperti ini. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan memohon kenikmatan sangat lah membuat aku _Hard_. Ku usap lembut rambut hitam nya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan nya. Akan ku hentikan sekarang " gertak ku yang tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Mana mungkin aku sanggup berjalan dan berfikir tenang saat vagina ku menangis dan belum termanja kan.

"A…aku ingin hal yang menyenangkan !" serunya cepat

"Menyenangkan?" aku menyeringai licik. Hohoho…. siapa pun yang melihat wajah ku saat ini pasti lah akan gemetar ketakutan.

"_As you wish my Princess….."_ sambut ku lalu kembali ku tawan bibir tipis nan lembut kepunyaan Sasuke. Akh..aku tidak lah pernah bosan dengan apa yang ada di dalam rongga mulutnya yang mungil ini.

"Ssssshh…..akhhh…..uhhh..hhh..akhhhh" desah nya seksi saat ku sentuh titik kecil di puncak vagina basahnya. _feed back _yang ia berikan sungguh menggunggah nafsu terpendam ku. Perlahan ku gesek telapak tangan ku di klitoris nya yang kini tengah tegang. Oh wow membuat vagina nya semakin banjir oleh lendir. Ingin segera ku minum cairan memabukan itu.

"Oooouuhhh…..akhh..Naruuuuu~~~!" lenguhnya panjang saat ku cubit mesra benda sebesar kacang polong itu. Ku lepas ciuman itu dan ku posisi kan wajah ku tepat di depan liang surgawinya. Ku teguk berkali-kali liur ku yang hendak menetes. Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan lain yang sangat lah indah. Paha putih mulus yang bergetar hebat, vagina ranum berwarna merah muda dan bulu halus yang nyeruak di sana. Terlebih cairan bening yang meleber keluar ingin segera ku teguk dengan bringas.

"Jangan hanya di lihat.._Touch me please Naruu~~~!" _pintanya dengan suara yang menggetar kan iman.

"_Calm down honey…I will give you everything. Lets play" _ balasku dengan aksen inggris yang entah lah begitu saja keluar dari bibir ku. Ku endus aroma yang begitu memabukan itu.

"_It's smells so good honey…You make me Hard again " _

"Akhhhh…..ambil lah minum semua cairan ku sayang ~~!" rengek nya dengan manja. Segera saja aku raup vagina itu di dalam mulut ku.

"Ouuhhhhh aakhhhhh…!" desah Sasuke seolah menjawab kenikmatan yang tengah ku berikan. Ku jilat pelan kedua bibir yang terdapat disana. Ku gerakkan lidah terlatih ku untuk menjamahi daerah kewanitaan itu.

"akhh..sshh..enghh,,Naru..akhh..aku..akhhh" suara nya bergetar menahan hasrat yang kini tengah berada di dadanya. Tanpa sadar tangan ku membelai sendiri vagina ku yang daritadi ku acuhkan keberadaan nya. Ku gerak kan pelan ujung jari ku di klitorisku yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Sedikit ngilu rasanya. Tapi tak apalah, kesabaran ku pasti nanti berbuah dengan kenikmatan.

"Ssshh..akh…Sasu…akhh" desah ku di tengah upayaku memanja bagian yang paling aku suka dari Sasuke yang kini tengah banjir dengan _liquid_ yang memabukan itu.

"Akhh…kau..melakukan sendiri….akh..gigit…lagi..Akhhh!" katanya meminta lebih padaku. Segera saja ku penuhi permintaan nya. Ku gigiti lembut klitoris bengkak nya. Seketika tubuhnya melengkung dengan kepala mendongak keatas dan mulut yang tiada berhenti merancau kata-kata kenikmatan.

"Oh..Good again..Naruhh…ooh yeah…like this..hhh,…nnhh..oh Fuck me again " itulah kata-kata umpatan kasar ala Sasuke saat ia berada dalam puncak tertinggi gairah nya.

"Ohh..yaahh..sayang..mendesah lah terus sebut nama ku..oh..ya…Sasu "

"Kemari lah Naruhh..kita akan lakukan ini akan menservice mu " ajak nya dengan kerlingan mata nakal dan menggoda. Akh..dia benar-benar sudah berubah rupanya. Gairah seks yang meletup di kepala membuat nya keluar dari karakter sehari-hari nya. Baiklah aku akan menuruti mu. Ku posisi kan vagina ku tepat di depan wajah nya. Sedikitnya aku merasa malu. Dan aku tetap dengan vagina ranumnya yang belum lah usai ku service. Kami sama-sama memberikan lumatan nakal di masing-masing Miss V kami. Oh…sungguh nikmat rasanya. Apalagi saat ia _sucking _klitoris ku. Membuat ku terbang ke langit, Tentunya langit kepuasan.

"Ouhhh…Sasu…again..yeah..Sucking me.. sayang..ohh yaahhhh..hhh..akhhhhh!" desah ku keras saat tak dapat lagi ku control akal sehat ku yang entah menguap kemana. Sungguh kenikmatan yang di sodorkan Sasuke padaku membuat ku tak sanggup lagi. Ku mainkan tangan ku di kedua payudara ku lalu ku cubiti puting kecokelatanku. Aku butuh kenikmatan lebih dari ini.

"Ohh..akhh…Naru…yeah….._its so hot_..Aku tidak sanggup lagi Naruhh~~ akh..sedot lagi punya ku..akh…yah….sedot seperi bayi " katanya dengan _dirty talk _dengan fasihnya. Kata-kata kotornya seperti itu membuat ku semakin tak tahan untuk segera orgasme.

Semakin ku cubiti puting ku dengan kasar. Dan Ku lihat Sasuke mulai menjamahi payudara indah nya. Jemarinya yang lentik itu terlihat mengelus lembut puting yang tengah menegang dan berwarna pink alami. Ingin rasanya ku kulum puting mungil itu, tapi aku sudah mendapat kan bagian lain yang kini tengah ku manja dengan mulut, gigi, dan lidah ku. Ini lebih menggairah kan ketimbang kedua bukit kembar bersama puncak nya yang menggantung disna.

"Ouhh…sayangg…aku ti..tidak kuat lagi…akhhhhhhh…." Desah ku saat gigi kecil Sasuke menggigiti klitoris ku. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan cairan orgasme yang menggelegak ingin segera ku muntah kan.

"Akhh..iya…Akhh….aku Juga mau…pipis…akhh…ouhhh"

"PAK-PAK-PAK " ku tampar kasar pantat kenyal nya yang berwarna putih itu

"Akhhh…khhhh… ~~~" desah nya keras.

Peluh menetes tiada henti dari kedua tubuh kami. Udara di kamar ini sudah berubah menjadi panas. Bahkan pendingin udara yang tak pernah mati itu pun seolah tidak bisa menyejukan tubuh kami. yah benar saja…kami sudah terbakar gairah. Akhirnya puncak itu akan segera datang. Semakin ku sedot dan ku jilati vagina ranum yang tiada henti berkedut ingin di manja.

"Akhh..aku…Sudahh..mau…akhh…"

"Iy..iya..aku juga…Sasu..Together baby " pinta ku lalu gelombang kenikmatan itu datang. Cairan kenikmatan itu muncrat sampai ke wajah Sasuke.

"AKHHHH….KE..KELUAR..SASU..AKHHHHHH~~~!"

"UHKHHHHH…KELUAR..AKHH..NARUHHH~~!" ku jilati cairan memabukan itu. Akhh..nikmat sekali rasanya. Cairan itu muncrat layak nya kencing yang ku sambut dengan gembira.

"Hhhh..hah..hah…" deruh nafas kami bersautan seakan berlomba. Tubuh ku terasa sangat lemas setelah tembakan dan ledakan besar yang baru saja terjadi. Ku rengkuh tubuh mungil Sasuke yang masih bergetar pasca klimaks. Warna kulitnya yang putih tampak bercahaya karena tetesan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ku elus pelan rambut basah nya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kau menakjub kan kasih " kataku lalu ku kecup puncak kepala nya dengan sayang.

"Kau juga Naru nii..Aku sampai pipis di wajah Naru nii " katanya pelan dengan mata yang hampir tertutup dan keringat yang masih saja menetes di dahinya. Aku tersenyum lembut lalu kekecup lagi pipi mulus yang tembam itu

"Kau ngantuk. Tidurlah. Hari ini kita tidak usah masuk saja. Aku akan menelpon Sakura dan mengatakan kalau aku izin. Aku kan sudah janji untuk menginap di sini "kataku sambil mengelus punggung nya yang sangat halus di tanganku. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu terdengar deruh nafas teraturnya. Mungkin ia kecapai an. Ku selimuti tubuh ku dan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang dengan bad cover tebal bergambar buah tomat. Akh..pacarku ini memang childish sekali. Ku tatap jam dinding yang tergantung disana. Pukul 11.45. Aku harus menelepon si dahi lebar itu dan mengatakan kalau aku sakit saja.

Ku tatap wajah tidur malaikat ku ini yang tenang dan damai. Tanpa ku sadari seulas senyum mengembang di wajah ku. Hah … aku memang benar-benar mencintai wanita muda ini. Entah lah bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kami yang masih lah belum terima di masyarakat luas. Terlebih mengingat kami sama-sama dari keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan masa depan ku. Terpenting sekarang aku benar-benar merasa nyaman di sisi gadis cantik ini. Apa pun yang terjadi kau tetap lah ….My Beloved Love.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**jangan lupa tinggalin Review buat Author ya Minna sann**


End file.
